


DeanStrade: You okay?

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [94]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: A bit of daddy kink, Anal Sex, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and some feelings and sweetness, just a tad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Everything okay?” Greg asked, hesitating for just a second before he placed his hand on Dean’s naked shoulder. The muscles moved underneath Greg’s hand, just the tiniest tension. Dean let out a breath, the sound loud and heavy in the air.“I shouldn’t have come here.” Dean replied, his voice sounding off. Greg swallowed, removing his hand from Dean’s shoulder and Dean turned around in bed, facing him. “Greg, I-” Dean stopped, moving his arm, fingertips dancing along Greg’s side, his hand stopping on Greg’s hip.“I don’t have any regrets, Dean. I wanted this. Wanted you.”-----------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Dean Winchester
Series: Practice Stories [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	DeanStrade: You okay?

“Everything okay?” Greg asked, hesitating for just a second before he placed his hand on Dean’s naked shoulder. The muscles moved underneath Greg’s hand, just the tiniest tension. Dean let out a breath, the sound loud and heavy in the air. 

“I shouldn’t have come here.” Dean replied, his voice sounding off. Greg swallowed, removing his hand from Dean’s shoulder and Dean turned around in bed, facing him. “Greg, I-” Dean stopped, moving his arm, fingertips dancing along Greg’s side, his hand stopping on Greg’s hip. 

“I don’t have any regrets, Dean. I wanted this. Wanted you.” Greg said, his cheeks feeling warm as the words hung between them. Dean’s lips turned into a small smile, removing his hand from Greg's hip to cup his cheek. Greg closed his eyes as Dean’s thumb stroked his cheek, feeling the calluses on Dean’s hand. 

He opened his eyes in surprise as Dean kissed him, gently and soft. Dean pulled back a fraction, looking into Greg’s eyes. 

“I don’t regret this either.” Dean whispered, his voice thick. Greg saw Dean swallow and before he could say anything, Dean kissed him again. It sent shivers down Greg’s spine, making him curl his toes, melting into the kiss as Dean deepened it, pushing him down on the mattress. 

“Dean.” Greg whispered, his hands running down Dean’s body, feeling Dean’s starting erection press against his leg. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Dean said against Greg’s skin, leaving a trail of kisses that started at Greg’s cheek and ended at his belly button. 

“D-Don’t say that.” Greg panted, squirming as Dean’s fingers pinched his nipples, his breath ghosting over Greg’s cock. Greg bucked up, meeting Dean’s eyes and seeing the tiny smirk on the younger man’s lips. 

“You’re too good for me.” Dean replied, his hands traveling down Greg’s chest and stomach, rubbing Greg’s thigh before pushing them further open. Greg moaned, unable to respond as Dean took his half-hard cock into his mouth. Dean hummed, working Greg’s cock till it was fully erect than pulled off, Greg let out a disgruntled sound. 

“I need you inside me.” Dean said, his eyes shining and Greg nodded, reaching for Dean so he could kiss him hard. Greg manhandled Dean onto the mattress, pinning his wrists down and teasing him with kisses, licks, and bites. 

“Greg! Fuck, just-just- Greg!” Dean called out, sweat on his forehead as he tried to get his cock closer to Greg’s mouth. Greg licked the head, making Dean call out and buck up. 

“You’re beautiful. So beautiful.” Greg whispered, kissing Dean again before moving, lifting Dean’s legs on his shoulders and lining himself up. Dean cursed, their eyes meeting as Greg pushed slowly inside, trying to remember every micro-expression as he filled Dean up again. He felt just as tight as before and Greg bit his lip hard, giving Dean some time to adjust. Dean’s cheeks were pink, his pupils wide, his mouth half open and Greg growled, wanting to remember this moment forever. 

“Greg, Greg, move. Please. Please.” Dean begged, wiggling his body and Greg pulled out almost completely before slamming into Dean’s arse again, making the bed protest. Dean reached for his hand and Greg grabbed it, moving in and out at an intense pace. Dean’s face was beautiful and Greg couldn’t stop looking at him, moving faster and harder than before. He wanted to make Dean come, hear him call out his name, feel Dean’s cum on his body. 

“Beautiful boy.” Greg said, making Dean moan loudly, reaching for his cock and stroking it fiercely. “So beautiful, so good for me.” 

“Greg. Oh, please. Yes.” Dean babbled, his gaze turning unfocused as he moved his body, helping Greg get deeper inside, Greg hitting Dean’s prostate every single time. Greg grunted, Dean’s legs sliding off his shoulder and he grabbed Dean’s hips, digging his nails in. He was so, so close, feeling the tension build inside him but he wanted Dean to come first, he needed Dean to come first. 

“L-Look at me. Baby Boy.” Greg ordered, slamming into Dean’s arse, removing one hand to grab Dean’s cock and stroke it. Dean’s head fell back again, his eyes closed as the bed protested, thumping against the wall. 

“You feel so fucking good, Baby Boy. All for me. You’re so sweet. Fuck. You’re mine, my Boy.” 

“Y-Yes. Yes. Greg, oh Greg, I need- Oh Please, please.” Dean begged, working his cock frantically, forcing himself to open his eyes and meet Greg’s face. 

“Come for me, Baby Boy.” Greg said and Dean came instantly, letting out a loud moan as he spilled, drops of cum hitting Greg’s stomach. It was all Greg needed to come himself, filling Dean up with his release, calling out Dean’s name. He dropped down on top of him, panting heavily, feeling Dean pant underneath him, Dean’s fingers brushing his hair. 

Greg saw stars, his flesh forming goosebumps as he got back down to reality. He pulled out slowly when Dean started to squirm underneath him. He placed a kiss on Dean’s deflated cock, Dean letting out a muffled sound, arm over his head. 

“You’re so pretty,” Greg whispered, watching Dean as he panted. Dean lifted up his arm, his eyes shining and Greg’s heart broke when he captured a tear, wiping it away from Dean’s cheek. “Shhh, Baby, it’s all right. I’ll take care of you. Come here.” Greg moved, sitting with his back against the headboard, pulling Dean into his arms, Dean’s back against his chest. He held him close, placing a kiss on Dean’s shoulder, wrapping his legs around Dean as best he could. 

“It’s alright, Baby. It’s all good. I’m here.” Greg whispered, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. It took a while but eventually, Dean’s breathing returned to normal, his body limp against Greg’s. Greg released him, manhandling him so Dean was laying down and Greg smiled when their gazes met, seeing the shyness in Dean’s eyes. 

“I-” Dean started but Greg shook his head, silencing him with a peck on the lips. 

“No need to apologize or feel ashamed. I’m going to clean up and then I’m looking after you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the new scars, Baby Boy.” 

Dean bit his lip and Greg cupped his cheek, making Dean look at him. “There’s no shame in needing some help, Baby.” 

“O-okay.” Dean whispered after a moment, letting out a shaky breath before moving his head and finding Greg’s mouth. They kissed tenderly, Greg’s heart swelling from all the softness and care he felt. Dean was a warrior, he could kick serious arse but Greg knew he was also so much more than that. And Greg was the lucky bastard who got to witness it. 

“You can always come here, Dean. Any time.” Greg said, watching Dean closely. 

“You are too good for me.” Dean replied, robbing his nose against Greg’s. Greg shook his head, placing a kiss on Dean’s forehead before standing up. 

“We’re going to agree to disagree, for now. Right now there are more important things. Don’t move and don’t leave, okay.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Dean said, smiling at Greg reassuringly. Greg stood still for a moment longer, looking down at the gorgeous human being in his bed before nodding once and turning around, heading to the bathroom. 


End file.
